Kompilasi SSHG Ficlet
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Kompilasi untuk ficlet Sevmione saya nantinya. Chapter pertama : White Lie. AU. Sedikit OOC. Adults only. Just for fun. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, Potterverse, dan semua karakternya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini, dan cerita ini ditulis murni demi kesenangan pribadi saya (dan juga fans SevMione).

**Rating****:**NC-17, Adults only!

**Sinopsis** : Severus perlu sekretaris baru. Hermione perlu meredam rasa cemburunya. Severus berbohong putih. Hermione paranoid. Lalu apa solusinya?

**Chapter 1**

**White Lie**

Perkamen berserakan di mana-mana. Menggunung memenuhi meja. Menjajah kursi tamu. Berjejer tak teratur di atas lemari kabinet. Berjatuhan di lantai. Perkamen, perkamen, dan perkamen di mana pun mata memandang.

Hermione hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala begitu masuk dan melihat kondisi ruang kerja Severus Snape. Kepala divisi Hak Paten Ramuan Kementerian Sihir itu rupanya terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tak sempat merapikan semua arsip miliknya.

"Kantormu ini seperti baru saja diguncang gempa, Severus!" ucap Hermione, berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Melihat semua kekacauan ini aku penasaran bagaimana caramu menemukan arsip penting dalam waktu singkat. Pastinya butuh waktu bertahun-tahun."

"Cuma butuh satu mantra sederhana. Accio. Kurasa kau lupa kalau aku seorang penyihir, Hermione," sahut pria berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Hermione mendengus. "Kau harus merapikan semua arsipmu, Severus. Lihat! Saking berantakannya sampai-sampai aku tak kebagian tempat duduk," protesnya.

Severus menatap Hermione sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kau boleh duduk di atas pangkuanku kalau kau mau," usulnya, menyeringai tipis. "Kusediakan khusus hanya untukmu. _VVIP_-ku."

Untuk kedua kalinya Hermione mendengus. Ia hampir saja tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana tidak. Severus seakan selalu punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaannya. Bagaimana pun, Severus Snape adalah pria paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui. Juga pria yang bisa membuatnya takjub dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang tak tertebak. Juga pria yang mampu memanggil nama 'Hermione' dengan berbagai nada sebagai substitusi kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu'.

"Kau butuh seorang sekretaris, Severus. Semua perkamen ini harus disortir dan diarsip rapi. Lebih bagus lagi kalau diurutkan sesuai abjad dan tanggalnya…"

"Aku tidak butuh apapun," potong Severus lugas. "Sampai detik ini aku masih bisa hidup dan bernafas di dalam ruangan ini. Jadi kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione nyaris menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai saking kesalnya. "Kantormu bukan main berantakan! Kita tak tahu apa saja yang tersembunyi di balik semua perkamen ini. Bisa jadi bangkai tikus. Mengingat tikus yang masuk akan langsung terjebak dengan timbunan perkamenmu yang mematikan."

Sudut bibir Severus berkedut, nyaris tersenyum geli. "Sekarang kau malah membesar-besarkan masalah. Tak ada bangkai tikus di sini, Hermione. Kalau bangkai manusia, tak tahu lagi. Kemarin kulihat si Potter masuk kemari. Tapi aku ragu melihatnya keluar hidup-hidup."

"Severus!" tegur Hermione, nyaris hilang kesabaran. "Kau butuh sekretaris. Akan kupasang iklan lowongan di Daily Prophet, Weekly Witch, dan The Quibbler. Oh iya. Akan kupasang di papan pengumuman Hogwarts juga. Siapa tahu ada murid tingkat akhir yang butuh kerja magang."

Kalaupun Severus menunjukkan respon positif untuk antusiasme Hermione ini, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah kau saja, _dear_."

ooo000ooo

Sebelum Severus bekerja di Kementerian Sihir, dia adalah guru Ramuan di Hogwarts selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah mantan guru Hermione saat ia masih bersekolah dulu. Dari pengalamannya ini, Hermione tahu kalau Severus bukan guru yang baik di mata mayoritas murid (kecuali murid Slytherin, tentu). Temperamen dan keangkerannya sudah begitu melegenda. Itulah yang membuat wanita berambut keriting lebat itu tidak heran melihat jumlah surat lamaran kerja yang diterima Severus.

"Hanya tiga?"

"Tiga sudah terlalu banyak," sahut Severus acuh, sibuk mencermati kepulan asap yang menguar dari beberapa bibir kuali. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di laboratorium Kementerian. Hermione terpaksa harus mengganggu sesi uji coba ramuan baru yang dikerjakan Severus secara rutin perminggu karena ia penasaran kapan pria keras kepala itu akan mulai menyeleksi pelamar. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak iklan lowongannya dipublikasikan.

"Baiklah. Tiga orang lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali…" ucap Hermione lirih, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Kerja kerasnya menyebarkan selebaran iklan lowongan ke berbagai penjuru Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Little Hangleton, dan beberapa komunitas sihir terasa sia-sia belaka. "Ini semua berkat reputasimu selama mengajar di Hogwarts dulu, Severus."

Kalimat bernada menuduh ini hanya ditanggapi Severus dengan seringai tipis. "Jangan salahkan ketenaranku, Hermione."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, gemas. "Oke. Kalau begitu kita mulai tes wawancaranya besok. Aku akan membantumu menyeleksi sekretaris."

Severus menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia kurang suka sifat sok nge-boss Hermione. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bosku?"

"Sejak kau mulai memacariku," jawab Hermione sambil balas menyeringai sebelum mendaratkan ciuman mesra di pipi kekasihnya itu. "Ayo makan siang, Sev! Ada restoran baru buka di kawasan Muggle London. Aku yang traktir!"

Ooo000ooo

Hermione di usianya yang sekarang sudah menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun tidak memilih profesi yang dipilih Harry dan Ron setelah mereka lulus dari Hogwarts sembilan tahun yang lalu. Jika kedua sahabat karibnya itu ingin menjadi Auror, Hermione justru ingin menjadi seorang Periset.

Dia sempat kuliah di Universitas Salem dan berhasil meraih gelar Charm Mistress tiga tahun kemudian. Merasa belum cukup, tak lama kemudian Hermione kembali ke bangku kuliah untuk mengambil jurusan Ramuan. Berbeda dengan saat ia kuliah jurusan Mantra, di jurusan Ramuan Hermione diwajibkan menjalani praktek kerja lapangan didampingi seorang Potion Master/Mistress selama satu tahun.

Dari sekian banyak ahli ramuan yang bisa menjadi mentornya, Hermione lebih memilih Severus Snape yang saat itu adalah salah satu Potion Master terbaik di Inggris. Namun hubungan mereka masih tetap sebatas mentor dan anak didik sampai Hermione menuntaskan PKL-nya. Setahun kemudian Hermione lulus dari bangku kuliah dan menjadi seorang Potion Mistress sekaligus Charm Mistress satu-satunya yang ada di Inggris.

Berbekal dua gelar prestisius itu Hermione pun diterima bekerja di Kementerian Sihir sebagai salah satu peneliti di divisi Hak Paten Mantra. Di saat yang bersamaan Severus mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts dan menerima tawaran untuk menggantikan kepala divisi Hak Paten Ramuan. Baru dari sanalah hubungan mereka berkembang—karena terlalu seringnya Hermione mondar-mandir ke kantor Severus untuk berkonsultasi masalah pekerjaan.

Meski bekerja di dalam satu departemen yang sama, mereka berdua berbeda divisi. Itulah yang membuat hubungan Hermione dan Severus tidak dipermasalahkan. Toh posisi mereka tidak saling mempengaruhi dalam struktur organisasi. Selain itu, banyak rekan kerja mereka yang iseng bertaruh kalau hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Namun taruhan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya setelah hubungan Severus-Hermione menginjak tahun ketiga.

Ooo000ooo

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

"Dia pilihan yang paling logis, Hermione," ucap Severus datar. "Selain itu bukannya kau yang bersikeras aku butuh sekretaris? Setelah aku menemukan yang cocok, kau malah menolak."

"Menurutku dia tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini, Severus. Lihat nilai akademisnya!" Hermione menyodorkan transkrip nilai milik Astrea Gambini yang didominasi AB.

"Nilainya memang tidak sebagus nilaimu dulu. Tapi lihat referensi pekerjaannya. Bisa dibilang dia cukup berpengalaman. Dia pernah bekerja di beberapa perusahaan produsen Ramuan terkenal sebelumnya. Kupikir aku patut mencoba kemampuannya."

"Mencoba kemampuannya? Semoga maksudmu ini kemampuan kerjanya."

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Ia menangkap nada cemburu dalam ucapan Hermione. "Memangnya apa lagi selain itu?" Melihat Hermione hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia pun kembali bertanya, "Menurutmu ada yang salah dari Miss Gambini?"

Hermione menatap mata kelam Severus dalam-dalam. Dalam hatinya ia membatin mengapa pria sejenius Severus terkadang bisa begini bego. Ada yang salah dari Miss Gambini? _Hell_, bukan hanya sekedar 'ada' tapi semuanya! Semuanya salah! Hermione benci rok mini yang dipakai wanita itu saat wawancara tadi. Juga lipstick merah menyalanya. Juga sepatu hak tingginya. Juga hidung hasil operasi plastiknya. Dan yang paling ia benci dari semuanya…

"Dadanya terlalu besar untuk ukuran normal, Severus," kata Hermione, bergidik jijik. "Dia kelahiran Muggle. Kurasa dia sudah berkenalan dengan yang namanya silikon."

Severus sempat mencermati tubuh bagian atas Hermione sebelum menyahut enteng, "Tapi kulihat ia tidak kesulitan bekerja dengan dada sebesar itu."

Kedua mata coklat Hermione membelalak. "Nah! Ternyata kau sendiri juga menyadari kalau dadanya terlalu besar!"

"Super-besar. Ukuran D kalau boleh kutebak," tambah Severus, diam-diam menyeringai melihat api cemburu di mata kekasihnya itu. Oh, dia senang sekali membuat Hermione blingsatan cemburu. "Tapi sayangnya aku lebih suka yang alami saja. Seperti milikmu, contohnya. Terasa pas dan empuk di tanganku."

"Oh, terima kasih untuk pujianmu, Severus!" balas Hermione dengan muka merah padam, malah semakin sebal. "Kalau sekretarismu seperti itu, aku tak bisa tenang meninggalkanmu berduaan dengannya. Dia terlalu… terlalu menarik perhatian!"

Severus mengerutkan keningnya, pura-pura sibuk berpikir. "Tapi setahuku di mana-mana seorang sekretaris memang dituntut untuk berpenampilan menarik dan pekerjaan kami mengharuskan kami untuk sering-sering berduaan. Bahkan mungkin kami berdua harus dinas keluar kota selama berhari-hari dan menginap dalam satu hotel yang sama. Aku harus professional, _my__dear_. Mustahil aku meninggalkan sekretarisku hanya karena dia terlalu seksi…"

"Cukup!"

Severus hanya menyeringai licik menatap Hermione keluar ruangan dengan ekspresi marah bukan main.

Ooo000ooo

"Apa ini?"

"Itu Sabuk Kesetiaan. Produk Sihir Sakti Weasley. Aku ingin kau memakainya setiap kali berangkat kerja."

Kali ini kedua alis Severus terangkat. "Kau meninggalkan kantor hanya untuk membeli sampah di toko mainan? Benar-benar pegawai teladan."

Hermione mengabaikan sarkasme dalam perkataan Severus dan ngotot menyodorkan kotak berisi seutas ikat pinggang yang baru saja dibelinya saat jam makan siang tadi. "Kau harus pakai ini besok! Aku tahu kau menyuruh Miss Gambini masuk bekerja mulai besok."

"Atau apa?"

_Atau akan kukutuk kejantananmu jadi sekecil kacang!_

"Atau kau tidak akan dapat 'jatah' selama seminggu!" ancam Hermione tidak main-main.

Severus memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Hermione, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Kau masih tetap pria biasa, Severus. Pria normal yang masih tertarik kepada lawan jenis," balas Hermione bersikeras. "Jika kau memakai sabuk ini, kau tidak akan bisa memelorotkan celanamu saat kau hendak bermesraan dengan wanita yang bukan pasanganmu. Aku tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya ini akan menentramkan pikiranku."

"Dan kenapa aku ingin memelorotkan celanaku di depan wanita lain? Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku selalu ingin memelorotkan celana cuma kau, Hermione."

"Terima kasih untuk ucapan romantismu ini," sahut Hermione, membalas sarkasme Severus. "Tapi tetap saja aku ingin kau memakainya."

Mengingat harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk ditundukkan seorang wanita, serta merta Severus membuang ikat pinggang itu keluar jendela. Dan demi membuktikan kalau ia tak butuh ikat pinggang sihir untuk mengendalikan nafsunya, Severus mendekap tubuh Hermione dan membaringkannya di atas mejanya. Beralaskan tumpukan arsip, mereka menghabiskan jam kerja yang tersisa di hari itu dengan bercinta.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tak butuh sekretaris, _my__dear_," ucap Severus, sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya masih menindih tubuh setengah telanjang Hermione di atas meja kerjanya. "Jadi aku menolak lamaran kerja Miss Gambini dan sedikit berbohong putih kepadamu."

Lemas dan ngilu, Hermione hanya bisa menampar lemah pundak kokoh kekasihnya itu. "Severus… kau licik!"

"Dan kau, _my__little__lioness_, terlalu pencemburu," balas Severus, tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan seringainya sebelum melumat bibir ranum Hermione.

Ooo000ooo

"Dengan ini kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menyortir setiap arsip yang datang, Severus. Semua lemari kabinetmu sudah kumantrai agar bisa melakukan penyortiran dengan sendirinya berurutan sesuai dengan tanggal dan perihal. Aku terinspirasi dari sistem kerja fitur 'Filter' di dalam akun e-mail para Muggle. Seandainya setiap pegawai kementerian memakai mantra ini, maka administrasi mereka akan semakin dimudahkan."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" Severus memandangi sebuah benda yang hanya punya layar monitor sebesar tujuh inci di hadapannya.

"Oh. Itu sebuah Ipad. Ipad ala Sihir sih. Aku sendiri yang merancangnya. Jadi ini beda dengan Ipad punya Muggle. Ipad ini bisa menampilkan isi dokumen tanpa harus memegang dokumen tersebut secara fisik. Karena ini layar sentuh, pastinya kaum penyihir tak perlu kesulitan mengoperasikannya.

"Kau juga bisa menulis dokumen dengan menggunakan pena bulu di atas layarnya lalu menyimpannya dengan praktis atau mengirimnya ke orang lain. Ini bisa meminimalisir penggunaan perkamen dan juga lemari kabinet. Tak ada lagi cerita perkamen menggunung di mana-mana dan anggaran pembelian lemari kabinet setiap bulan. Kepala bagian Manajemen Aset senang sekali saat aku menjelaskan penemuan ini."

"Dan pastinya semua ini sudah kau patenkan?" tanya Severus, menyipitkan kedua matanya. Hermione bisa menghasilkan banyak uang seandainya hasil penemuannya ini dipasarkan secara masal.

"Sudah. Tapi aku belum terlalu puas. Aku masih ingin mengembangkannya." Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Severus dan mengecup pipi pria itu. "Ini semua karena kau, Severus. Terima kasih."

"Tidak. Terima kasih untuk Miss Gambini. Kalau saja dia benar-benar jadi sekretarisku, kurasa kau tak akan tergerak untuk menciptakan mantra ini."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lega. Meskipun ini benar, kadang ia benci pemaparan logis Severus. "Oh yeah… terima kasih juga untuk bohong putihmu. Kau benar-benar Slytherin sejati, Severus."

Sudut bibir Severus berkedut, sebelum menghadiahi bibir Hermione dengan cumbuan mesra. Bangga dan puas. Wanita berambut coklat tua yang sedang dipeluknya ini memang tak pernah gagal melambungkan egonya.

**Review Please!**


End file.
